psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of recipients of the American Psychological Foundation's Gold Medal for Lifetime Achievement
The American Psychological Foundation makes awards for lifetime achievement to psychologists in four categories Gold Medal Award for Life Achievement in the Science of Psychology This award recognizes a distinguished career and enduring contribution to advancing psychological science. *2013 Elizabeth F. Loftus *2012 Philip G. Zimbardo - Stanford University *2011 Marcia K. Johnson - Yale University *2010 Richard Thompson - University of Southern California *2009 Mary K. Rothbart - University of Oregon *2008 Alice Hendrickson Eagly - Northwestern University *2007 Irving I. Gottesman - University of Minnesota Medical School *2006 Albert Bandura - Stanford University *2005 Howard Leventhal - State University of New Jersey, Rutgers *2004 Janet Taylor Spence - University of Texas, Austin *2003 Robert Rosenthal - University of California, Riverside *2001 Robert Duncan Luce *2000 Roger N. Shepard - Stanford University Gold Medal for Life Achievement in the Application of Psychology This award recognizes a distinguished career and enduring contribution to advancing the application of psychology through methods, research, and/or application of psychological techniques to important practical problems. *2013 Frank Schmidt *2012 Marsha Linehan - University of Washington *2011 Walter C. Borman - University of South Florida / Personnel Decisions Research Institutes, Inc. *2010 Richard Price - University of Michigan *2009 Stuart Oskamp - Claremont Graduate University *2008 Theodore Millon - Institute for Advanced Studies in Personology and Psychopathology *2007 McCay Vernon - McDaniel College *2006 Eric Schopler - University of North Carolina *2005 Jerome M. Sattler - San Diego State University *2004 Edwin A. Fleishman - George Mason University *2003 Charles D. Spielberger - University of South Florida *2002 Peter M. Lewinsohn - Oregon Health Sciences University *2001 Joseph D. Matarazzo - University of Oregon Medical School *2000 Harry Levinson - Harvard Medical School Gold Medal Award for Life Achievement in Psychology in the Public Interest This award recognizes a distinguished career and enduring contribution to the application of psychology in the public interest. *2013 Jacquelynne Eccles *2012 Salvatore R. Maddi - University of California, Irvine *2011 Bernice Lott - University of Rhode Island *2010 Patricia Gurin - University of Michigan *2009 E. Scott Geller - Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University *2008 Raymond D. Fowler - International Association of Applied Psychology *2007 Rhoda K. Unger - Brandeis University *2006 Asher R. Pacht - Association of State and Provincial Psychology Boards (ASPPB) Foundation *2005 James J. Gallagher - University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill *2004 Florence L. Denmark - Pace University *2003 Ethel Tobach *2002 Ann Streissguth - University of Washington School of Medicine *2001 Henry P. David - Transnational Family Research Institute *2000 Robert Perloff - Joseph M. Katz Graduate School of Business, University of Pittsburgh Gold Medal Award for Life Achievement in the Practice of Psychology This award recognizes a distinguished career and enduring contribution to advancing the professional practice of psychology through a demonstrable effect on patterns of service delivery in the profession. *2013 Patrick DeLeon *2012 Carol D. Goodheart *2011 Charles Silverstein - New York University School of Medicine *2010 Judith Worell - University of Kentucky *2009 Robert J. Resnick - Randolph Macon College *2008 Florence W. Kaslow - Mercer University Medical School *2007 Patricia M. Bricklin - Widener University *2006 Jack G. Wiggins Jr. - Missouri Institute of Mental Health *2005 A. Eugene Shapiro - Nova Southeastern University *2004 Arthur Kovacs *2003 Nicholas A. Cummings - University of Nevada *2002 Mathilda B. Canter *2001 Herman Feifel - University of Southern California, School of Medicine *2000 Stanley Moldawsky External sites award web page Category:Honours in psychology